<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want My Duet by theadamcreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088066">I Want My Duet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamcreator/pseuds/theadamcreator'>theadamcreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hevans was Endgame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gay, High School, M/M, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamcreator/pseuds/theadamcreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt "sets Sam free" from the duet competition. Sam hopes he can still find a way to sing with Kurt. Sam also thought (and hoped) Kurt was flirting with him.</p>
<p>Season 2 rewrite starting off "Duets".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hevans was Endgame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freaking Finn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really think Hevans would have been a great direction for glee to head on. Sam being bisexual would have made lots of sense, also yay for representation.</p>
<p>I'm writing this mostly to work on my grammar and English. I'm an aspiring screenwriter, however English isn't my first language. </p>
<p>I refrained from using some "sophisticated" words because I didn't think that's how Sam would think. This is a work in progress and the next chapter will probably be from Kurt's perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SAM’S POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Samuel Evans say something!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> I thought as I looked wide-eyed at the boy right in front of me. Ignoring the fact that I’m naked and he is wearing what seems to be at least four different layers, I’m shocked he decided to ‘set me free’ this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something to offend you?” I say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I don’t want the (probably) only other LGBT guy in school to think I’m homophobic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s not you, it’s me” he said while swaying side to side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I feel like he is breaking up with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “you’ve been honourable actually”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess I looked kind of confused since he didn’t give me time to answer and just continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wish you the best, I just feel the need to share the stage with someone who matches my passion and talent”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ego aside, I know I’m not that good, like he really is something else (judging by the mp3’s he sent me), but he hasn’t even heard me sing. Also the way he phrases stuff is ‘delicious’... I don’t know how else to describe it, i</span>
  <span>t seems so fancy and coming from him it just makes sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I asked him who he will partner with instead of me. He ignores my question and just gives me hair care advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t dye my hair” I yell out. “Aha” he respond in a mocking tone while leaving the showers. Ugh why did I even make that choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a little longer showering, it took me a while but it clicked. Freaking Finn, I knew he had a problem with gay dudes, or if not with gay people themselves at least with gay…. umm, actions. Kurt was all over me yesterday, and now right after his step-brother tries to, <em>cough cough</em> in a rude way, get me from backing out of the duet, he suddenly lost interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was pretty nice, way nicer than Finn, and even though he could be a little show-offy he seemed to be pretty open minded and friendly. Not to mention his clothes were so cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really thought he was kinda flirting with me, I love flirting, it’s like my favourite thing to do. And I could honestly see it so clearly. He could show me all about his musicals and old-timey movies and I could show him my Avatar and comic books. It would be so cool to introduce each other to each other’s interests and stuff, and you know maybe make-out every now and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p><p>Some time had passed and although it was kind of bothering me I tried to go about my life. Now that I’m out of the shower and in a clearer headspace I can think. I didn’t expect Ohio to be the most accepting place but the social pressure at Mckinley is ridiculous. Nobody was aloud to even think out of line and just had to conform to some weird notions that seemed to be based on a then outdated 1950’s school dance protocol guide. I guess I’m already playing their game since I decided I wanted to be “top dog” but I’m starting to think that this fresh new look wasn't a good idea. I really want to talk to Kurt again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>RED, COLD, VERY COLD.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I’m stunned, but most importantly freezing. Also my eyes hurt. Did these two dudes just spend like a dollar fifty each for a slushie just so they could throw it in my face? For being in glee club? How is that even… worth it... like moneywise? </p><p>
  
</p><p>I’m left standing there covered in red dye until Quinn, one of the cheerleaders of the glee club, comes to my rescue. Inside the bathrooms she tells me about the bullying and helps me take the slushie out of my hair. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Why would she, the head cheerleader, be forced to endure this stuff, hell why would anyone, like are there no teachers around? I interrupt her and just burst out, too many emotions.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why does everyone have a problem with gay dudes in here?” I ask as I’m drying some water off my face. I can tell she doesn't know what to say and even though I’m risking being rude to the second friendliest person in the school I just go on. “It’s like I’m not even fully gay” <em>Did I just come out? </em> “and now everyone has a problem with me like being into music and stuff, and the other people who like it too have a problem with me singing with Kurt. Like have you heard the dude sing? He is so good. And he was so friendly to me, and now I’m left thinking if I did something wrong. I...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>I stop rambling and look down, sighing. I don’t even know how I feel let alone how to say it to someone, and Quinn is clearly uncomfortable “Sorry I don’t know where that came from”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She smiled a little bit and grabbed the towel off my hand to help me dry my hair. I can tell she doesn't really know what I'm talking about but, <em>she understands</em> “This place does that to people, It’s an intense amount of pressure especially for people looking to be well liked” she tells me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s like playing a game and the only way to survive is to learn the rules and go for the bite, some people choose to do it in spite of who they are, some do it in spite of other people” I frown, <em>why does this sound like a war? its high school.</em> “And others, I like to think most of the guys in glee, just want to feel special and have fun”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“In a way it’s good you joined the club, it may put a target on your back but it will probably be the only room in which you can be who you are”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Wow, Quinn is really good with words and also she is insanely pretty. Do you think she might like me? Should I go for it and try to flirt? I know I have a thing for Kurt but with Finn imposing himself on me how would that work?</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anyway’s... Blueberry is the worst” Quinn says. I just stared at her and forgot to say something. “One time it got in my underwear and I looked like a creature out of Avatar” she followed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>OMFG she likes Avatar!? She must be the coolest girl ever. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lor manari” I blurt out leaving her looking confused “It’s Na’vi” She looks even more confused. <em>Okay maybe she doesn’t like Avatar</em>. “It means your eyes are pretty… in the movie… Lor manari” I say. She still looked confused but at least she was smiling. The bell rings immediately afterwards and she starts leaving.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who are you partnering with?” I say as she stops right before the exit “for the duet in Glee” I follow. She looks at me, smiles and leaves. <em>Why does nobody ever want to answer that question?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>--</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ugh I really wanted to talk to Kurt. Last time I was caught off guard, but I really want to sing with him, especially now that Finn has been such a bitch about it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Speaking of... I’m sure Finn is very “nice” but man this first impressions are leaving much to want. Lying to me, being kinda douchey about me being the quarterback, and then this whole thing with Kurt...</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Maybe I should send Kurt a message!” I say to myself cutting off my previous thought. I get out off bed and scramble to where my phone is charging. I start looking for his number. Damn I thought he had saved it here. ‘Maybe tomorrow I can talk to him’ I think as I walk downstairs for something to eat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>-- </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Facebook” I whisper as I open my eyes at 2AM. Before I can fully think I’m already at my desk looking for him on my computer. Hurt Kommel I type. Frick. Kurt Hummel I correct myself; there he is, the first result.<em> He is really photogenic</em>. I fight the urge to stalk the guy and just send him a friend request followed by a message. Dyslexia + 2 a.m. not the best mix.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sam: Hey Krt i really eant t talk t u. I thik ur vice is gret.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After I click send I wait patiently for him to answer. After about 2 minutes I remember it’s 2 a.m. and this conversation will probably take place in the morning. Before closing my computer I notice I got two friend requests. One from Finn, and one form Quinn. I struggle with Finns but I decide to accept both. No need for drama. Maybe if he knew I was into dudes we would back down.</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurt's morning and thought process after receiving Sam's text.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda want to take this story in like alternating chapters, instead of having one chapter with different POV's. Also I hope the changes in the internal dialogue help with characterization a bit. I honestly don't have any plans for the story so I'm just letting the situations guide me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KURT POV</p><p>So, I’m stepping into my boudoir doing an extended version of my morning skincare routine since I had to go to sleep late preparing my Victor/Victoria number for glee club. Honestly if it wasn’t for how fabulous this number is I would be more upset at Finn for scaring off Sam. <em> Or scaring me off from Sam? </em></p><p>I sigh audibly as I’m looking right at my mirror.</p><p>I don’t know if it’s the fact that I’m extremely tired or that Finn even got my father into talking me out of the duet, but I’m at peace with my choice. Sam is probably, <em> most definitely</em>, straight and I have to admit this was turning into a ‘Finn situation circa 2009’; although, I do feel guilty for forcing Sam into having to find another duet partner so close to the performance. Especially since he is new to the group.</p><p><em> I’m pretty sure he’ll manage, the guy is hot, cute, and extremely charming </em> . When he joined new directions he referenced Dr. Seuss so I imagine he is either a child at heart, extremely dorky, or both. <em> Probably both </em>. </p><p>My head goes blank for a second as I assess my thoughts.</p><p>Why on earth am I daydreaming about yet another straight jock? It's like I’m looking for rejection.<em> I’ll get what’s due once I’m in New York </em>. </p><p>My internal monologue has mentioned he is straight twice this morning, I’m counting that as a win. </p><p>As I get into the restroom to take off my vitalizing face mask I catch a glance of my phone lighting up and hear it blast Scissor Sisters. The chaotic gay energy this group manages to push into my mornings always makes me feel extra messy (in the best way). </p><p>--</p><p>I’m waiting for my father to get ready to take me to school. I didn’t want to take the Nav since I was gonna have a sleepover with Mercedes, hence why I have a little carry on with my skincare, pijamas, and tomorrow's outfit. Her dad is going to drive us around, so it just doesn't make sense to leave the car in school.</p><p>While waiting for my dad I decide to indulge in the beautiful world that is Social Media and take out my phone. <em> I wonder if Gaga has posted anything. </em></p><p>I was distracted from my usual routine of ‘social media check-ups’ by a new friend request and message. Usually when I get a new message I don’t even care for checking since it tends to be some neanderthal trying to impress his friends by cyber-bullying the gay kid. However, because I also got a friend request I figured this may not be the case. I think the last friend request I got was from one of Rachel's Dad’s after visiting her house. </p><p>Without much more anticipation I open the friend request “Well isn’t this surprising” I think sarcastically and out loud, even though I know noone can hear me I do look around, just in case someone wants an explanation. </p><p>The friend request is Sam’s and it doesn't take a scientist to figure out the message is probably his too. I accept the request and promptly open the conversation. </p><p>“Sam: Hey Krt i really eant t talk t u. I thik ur vice is gret.”</p><p>I really need a moment to take in two things: </p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>The HORRIBLE spelling. Was he drunk? Asleep? He probably was asleep, the message was sent at 2 a.m. But still... He wrote 5 words correctly and one of them is an I. I don’t know if I should mention it. It’s so hard not to be sassy. <em>Kurt that’s a defense mechanism</em>. He isn’t attacking me, not at all actually, which brings me to point number...</li>
</ol><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>
<em>The message</em>. Straight Jock, star quarterback, Samuel Evans wants to talk to me? He thinks my voice is great? (if he actually meant vice well that’s a big question mark on my side… I’ll go with voice).</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>I need to not look too much into this. Finn was barely nice enough to let me take off my jacket before throwing me in the dumpster and I fell in love; but still how am I not supposed to look into this. <em> Does this mean I have to call off my Victor/Victoria number? </em> </p><p>My father is probably not too long from coming back so I’m pressured to respond without overthinking too much.</p><p>Kurt: Hello Sam. Thank you for acknowledging the obvious. If you want to talk to me you know where my locker is. See you in Glee Club.</p><p>Before hitting send I question my message. I’m thinking about deleting the sassy part about  “acknowledging the obvious”. Maybe he meant talking through the phone. Should I add my phone number?</p><p>My thought were interrupted though. “Kurt” my father yelled across the kitchen. I panicked and hit send without any changes. <em> Why do I feel like I’m doing something prohibited? </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>